


Sugar Rush

by highlytrainedfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, ITS THAT TIME OF YEAR, M/M, these two are so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8233474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highlytrainedfangirl/pseuds/highlytrainedfangirl
Summary: Dean realised that Cas has never eaten Halloween candy and decides to fix that





	

It was a tragedy. It was horrific. It was near unbelievable. After all of the millions of years that Castiel had been alive, he didn't know what trick-or-treating was. Ok, so maybe an angel would have bigger priorities than learning about a western holiday that children dressed up on. But still, _Cas had never tried Halloween candies. That_ was the real crime here.  
Dean knew that he was over-reacting. Hell, him and Sammy had never been trick-or-treating. Their dad hadn't exactly enjoyed them indulging in childish activities, and when you know that the monsters are real it doesn't hold the same fun.  
But one thing Dean had always loved was Halloween candy. It was the one time of the year he could shamelessly buy four huge tubs of candy and not have to feel guilty about it. _Wow, the kids must be getting more and more candy each year_ , or something along those lines came from the person behind the counter, to which he'd nod in agreement and let out a short laugh, before running back to wherever they were staying and inhale the lot.  
Health-freak Sammy would try - and fail - every year to wrestle the over-sized tubs from his grip.

 

So, of course, when Dean made an off-hand comment about his favourite tradition he was heartbroken to realise Cas had no clue what he was talking about.  
That's how Dean found himself sat alone in the floor of his room in the bunker, double the amount of candy as usual spread across the floor. This time he had been given a strange look, that was definitely a lot more candy than should be acceptable, even at Halloween. His usual _four_ was pushing it; eight was way to much (and a lot more difficult to carry than he'd anticipated). “Party,” he’d shrugged, hoping that would be enough to remove the judgmental gaze. It didn't. He was a horrible liar.  
Looking at the delicious haul in front of him, it had definitely been worth the judgmental looks.  
“Cas,” he called simply. He knew that the angel was somewhere in the bunker and he could've gone looking for him, but praying was so much easier, and he knew that Cas would come. The flurry of feathers drew Dean’s gaze over to his open doorway, where his friend now stood with a puzzled expression gracing his features (and God, if it wasn't the most adorable thing).  
“Why are you on the floor?” He stepped hesitantly towards Dean through the piles of boxes, “and why are you surrounded by children's confectionery?”  
The hunter patted the clear space of floor opposite him. Hesitantly Cas lowered himself to the bare wood; the battered coat he insisted on wearing pooled around him.  
“This ‘children's confectionary’ is the greatest candy the world has to offer.” He swooped up a packet of chocolate eyeballs off the floor and placed a handful in his mouth. He gestured towards one of Cas’ hands before tipping the rest of the small packs contents into it and watching happily as he copied Dean and placed them in his mouth. The confused expression tuned to one of joy as he slowly chewed the small chocolates. Cas’ eyes lit up excitedly. It was then that Dean remembered another important fact, not only had Cas not eaten Halloween candy, as far as Dean knew Cas had never eaten _candy_.

 

Two hours later they were still sat on the floor, surrounded by largely empty wrappers. In between greedy mouthfuls of sugary goodness, Dean had rambled about Halloween traditions. The old stuff and the origins (most of which Cas was familiar with) to the new stuff like trick-or-treating, parties, and importantly the candy. Cas had seemed genuinely interested in what he was saying, but he knew that the sweets held a higher position than his speech. The two of them plowed through the piles of candy at what should have been a disturbing rate. 

Dean really hadn't expected Cas to have that big of a sweet tooth. And, from his reactions, neither had Cas. At some point the two of them had shifted so that they were sitting side by side, backs against he side of Dean’s bed. Oh god, they were going to feel so sick later; the sugary taste in their mouths was already turning sickly. Even so, out of the corner of his eye Dean watched as Cas’ fingers twitched, resisting the urge to grab another sweet.  
They were both just like little kids. But the again, Dean had never had a chance to live like one. He'd always had to be the responsible adult, raising his brother the way an adult would. Dean wondered absent-mindedly if Cas had ever had a childhood. Was that something that angels even had?  
There was something so beautiful about two adults who'd never truly experienced youth acting like foolish children, basking in the innocent bliss.

 

When Sam passed his brother’s open door later that night, he didn't even question the two men sprawled on the floor, leaning against each other fast asleep, surrounded by colourful wrappers. He did however, let out a small, disbelieving huff. It wasn't even Halloween yet, there was still a week to go.

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this on October 1st... I regret nothing


End file.
